


Coming Home.

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Series: Coming Home Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Core Four, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Pining!Betty, Scared!Jughead, Slow Burn, Welcome Home, eventual bughead, great american novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Ten years after leaving Riverdale in his dust, Jughead Jones returns, after receiving some interesting news from his best friend, Archie Andrews. Part 1 of Coming Home is completed. What will happen when Jughead returns home to face his past?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first fic I've written in years. Let's just say I didn't save this one on a floppy disk. I'm new to AO3 and I'm still getting the hang of all this. This takes place ten years after high school graduation. All characters are the same, same backstory. However, in this AU, Bughead never existed romantically. They were friends, but never involved.
> 
> I hope this isn't terrible; hoping for some kind of feedback from someone out there. Enjoy.

He sat in the same familiar diner, drinking the same familiar coffee. After all the years away, there was never quite the same feeling he got anywhere but Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe. It had been years since he’d been back home. In some respects, it felt like he never left. The “town with pep” had long since lost its pep. A decade later, he found himself home. The chime of the door broke his concentration. He looked up over the edge of his laptop, the same laptop he used to write his ‘Great American Novel’ that had since been completed and released to the world, with more success than he had ever dreamed.

“FP Jones,” he muttered, sipping his coffee. The man turned to face the young man sitting in the booth in the far corner of the diner. The look on his face was that of intrigue and slight confusion.

“What are you doing back here? I thought when you left, you’d never come back.” FP advanced toward the booth, taking a seat across from him. He closed his laptop and half-heartedly smiled.

“Well, Dad, I never thought I’d _have to_ come back here, so imagine my surprise when I get a wedding invitation in the mail to attend Mr. Archie Andrew’s wedding to none other than Veronica Lodge.” He chuckled to himself. “I had to come back eventually, Dad.” He laughed to himself. He knew one day that he’d have to return to Riverdale, he just didn’t think _this_ would be the reason.

“He’ll be happy to see you, Jug,” FP insisted. “You were best friends your entire lives.”

“Dad, we haven’t spoken in years. We kept in touch at first, but then, little by little, we lost contact. I never thought he’d even want me to be there. I’m not even sure how he found my address.”

“He doesn’t just want you there, Jug, he wants--” FP stopped talking. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Jughead had figured Archie didn’t even actually _want_ him to come, it was simply an invitation because it was the right thing to do. Jughead felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug into the front right pocket.

“Speak of the devil.” He excused himself from the table and sauntered outside of the diner. “Hey, Archie.”

“Jug, hey! I didn’t think you were gonna answer, you usually don’t. I have something I want to talk to you about. When are you gonna be back in Riverdale?” There was a distinct sound of excitement in his voice.

“As luck would have it, I’m back in town--got in this morning.” He adjusted his beanie nervously.

“Great! Can you meet me at Pop’s in an hour?”

“I’m already here. I figured I’d stop in before making my presence known to the town.”

“Great, see you soon.”

Jughead hung up the phone and smirked. He couldn’t believe he and Archie were just going to pick up where they left of ten years ago. His mind began to race:

 _What am I doing here? Archie doesn’t even want me to come to his wedding. I’m sure Fred made him invite me.. Why’d I come back? This was a mistake. No, Jug, don’t run away again. Hear him out. He’s the only friend you’ve ever truly had. That’s gotta mean something, right?_ He shook his head of these thoughts and went back inside to see FP standing at the counter with Pop Tate, who had not aged a day.

“I gotta run, Jug. I’ll catch up with you later,” FP stated in a way that didn’t seem like a request.

“Yeah, Dad, I’ll come by.” FP walked out of the diner, food in hand. Jughead returned to his laptop and reopened it. His mind was still filled with unanswered questions that he couldn’t just come out and ask Archie, as much as he wanted to. Without even thinking, he went to the search engine and looked up his old comrades to see if he could piece it together himself. He got lost in a rabbit hole. The bells chimed again and in walked the fire-haired man Jughead had once called his brother.

“Arch.” He said in a lower than normal tone. The feeling of slight embarrassment set in. He never realized just how terrible of a friend he had been to Archie over the years. Archie had been there for him, no questions asked. He smiled slightly at the friend he was too afraid to say he’s missed--who he’s needed over the years.

“Jughead Jones.” Archie chortled. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, brother.” Jughead felt the ends of his mouth turn up, without even meaning to. _Brother, still? Wow._ Jughead thought.

“Archie, I’m so--,” Archie cut him off, wrapping his arms around the now standing Jughead Jones. It had been so long since the two had seen each other. Jughead let out a sigh of relief and he hugged his long time best friend. The boys sat down in the red leather booth, Jughead shifting his stuff to the unused end of the table.

“You don’t need to apologize, Jug. You left here, made a name for yourself. You published your ‘Great American Novel’, just like you always said you would. I am so incredibly proud of you.” There was a sincerity in Archie’s voice that comforted him. “Jug, I’m getting married in a few weeks. I know it seems fast, but--” This time Jughead interrupted, drumming his fingers on his coffee mug.

“What happened, Arch. How did this even happen?” He raised an eyebrow at Archie.

“That’s a long story, you have some time?” He laughed to himself. Archie began to explain the unraveling of his relationship with Riverdale’s golden girl, Betty Cooper.

“Honestly, I think it was doomed from the start.” Archie said. Jughead furrowed his brow in slight confusion. “I don’t think she ever really wanted _me_ . We had the picture perfect life planned. Childhood best friends, high school sweethearts, perfect wedding, beautiful children--the whole nine.” Jughead is now thoroughly confused. He always _thought_ Betty to be head over heels for Archie--it was clear to anyone who saw them together. “We were going to be what other people strive for. I’ve been in love with Betty Cooper since we were five years old. I guess over the years her feeling changed, but she was too stubborn to admit it to herself, let alone me. Until one day, she was just gone. She took her stuff and just vanished. I haven’t heard from her in nearly five years. She left me a note, like it was going to somehow make it better.” Archie reached for his wallet in his back right pocket. He produced a worn piece of paper that seemed as if it had been opened and refolded thousands of times. He opened it again and slid it across the table to Jughead.

* * *

_**My Darling Archie,** _

_**I have loved you in many ways over the years. I thought things were going to be perfect--like they were written in the stars, just for us. But I’m afraid we were not meant to be together, dear Archie. You will always have a place in my heart and  I will always love you.** _

_**I’m sorry,** _

_**Betty** _

* * *

 

Jughead looked up from this letter and his jaw dropped. He didn’t know what to say. “Arch, I had no idea.” Jughead folded the letter back up and put it down on the table.

“I guess I can get rid of this letter now, huh? I’m marrying Veronica in a few weeks. You’d think I’d be over this already, right? Am I crazy?” Archie slouched in his seat, taking a sip of the water glass in front of him.

“You’re not crazy. You’ve been in love with Betty since kindergarten. We all thought it was kismet. The quintessential Riverdale love story. It is going to take some time. She will always be important to you. You _will_ always love her in some way, how could you not.” Jughead tried to be comforting, but he was afraid that what he was saying was confusing him. “But,” he changed the subject, seeing Archie visibly confused. “how did things come to be with Veronica Lodge? Isn’t she Betty’s best friend?” Jughead bit the inside of his lip. He told himself he wouldn’t ask these questions, but there he was, prying. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry, man.”

Archie smiled. “Jughead, this isn’t prying. You’ve been my best friend almost my entire life. We’re catching up. Don’t sweat it, man,” He assured Jughead. “It’s kind of a funny story. Well, maybe not funny haha, but in retrospect, kind of funny. After graduation, Betty was away for the summer for an internship in California. Veronica came by looking for her, clearly distraught. I can’t remember why now, but next thing I knew, she had her legs around my waist. I’ll let you paint the rest of that picture. Betty still doesn’t know about what happened that night. We haven’t spoken of it, but it was an underlying tension between us from then on.” Archie continued on about how Veronica and he ended up beginning their relationship before Betty even left him. It was their little secret.

 _He cheated on Betty? How did she not know? Are she and Veronica still friends after all this? What a long time to keep up the charade. I wonder--_ The chime of the diner door tore through Jughead’s inner monologue. He looked past Archie’s wild locks and there she stood. Jughead swallowed, but the knot in his throat persisted.  The infamous golden haired girl of Archie’s dreams--Betty Cooper, signature ponytail and all. Archie turned around to see his past staring him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do I do?” Archie began to panic. He had long since given up trying to reach Betty. She left Riverdale years ago, changed her phone number, never left a forwarding address, just vanished. “Play it cool, Andrews. Play it cool,” he muttered to himself. Jughead laughed at him, louder than he intended. Betty began walking toward the pair in the diner.

“Betty Cooper, as I live and breathe,” Jughead stood up to greet his once long time friend, eyes darting to Archie urging him to move.

“Jughead Jones, or should I say Forsythe Jones, III,” she laughed. Jughead Jones thought he’d be better received as an author if he used his given name instead of the archaic nickname from decades past. 

_ Who would read something written by Jughead Jones...what is a Jughead anyway,  _ he thought. It was clear to Jughead that Betty kept tabs on him over the years. He figured no one would care if he had left Riverdale for good. “I wouldn’t go that far, Elizabeth.” He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What brings you back to fair Riverdale?”

“I, uhh, got an interesting piece of mail recently.” She glanced over to Archie, who sat in the booth, paralyzed with fear. His hands were shaking, trying to work up the courage to get up to face her. He shifted his leg out of the booth and stood up, took the deepest breath he could muster and turned around. “Hey, Archie.” She bit her lips together. She didn’t know what to say either. “I got your wedding invitation, Arch. I’m happy for you.” Betty stepped toward him. She smiled a small, innocent smile that Archie had fallen in love with over the years. They all sat down together, Betty next to Jughead. Pop came to refill their coffee cups. “Thanks, Pop.”

“Betty, I didn’t know where to contact you. I tried. You gotta b--” Archie started, but Betty interrupted. She grabbed his hand from across the table.

“Arch, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just run away. I was so afraid of myself that I thought it was the best thing to do. I knew about you and Veronica then, but I couldn’t tell you. Honestly, I was relieved. I didn’t know how to tell you I wanted to leave, I figured that was the best way. I used it as an out, but I never told you. I am so sorry.” Betty was genuine in her apology. Archie sat back, pulling his hand away from Betty’s. He sighed and shook his head slightly. 

“How did you know? I’m sorry it happened, but how did you know?” Archie was confused, _ why wouldn’t Betty just admit that she knew the whole time? _

“I stopped at my mom’s before coming over the night I got back from my internship. I was in my room going through some old issues of the Blue and Gold to take back with me, when I looked up through the window and saw you two. I couldn’t say I was surprised, though. I was never fully honest with myself, that’s why I never said anything. There was always someone else in the back of my mind, too, Arch. But, that wasn’t the plan. The plan was for you and I to be married and be just like my parents. It took me some time to realize it, but I didn’t want the life she had planned for me, for us. I figured it would be easier for me to just leave.” Betty was beginning to get emotional, they could hear it in her voice. Jughead leaned over and rubbed her arm in reassurance, just as she had for him all those years ago. She looked over at him and smiled through her tears.

“Betty, we’ve been friends for the majority of our lives, you could have just told me.” Archie reached out for Betty, but she leaned back, just out of reach. “I have to admit, I was heartbroken. Veronica was there for me. I know that isn’t how it looks, but she was. It turned into something I never imagined. So, I guess, I have to thank you, Betty.” Archie smiled at her. She smiled back, but there were thoughts racing through her head that she couldn’t articulate. Her heart began to race under her pastel sweater.

“I wasn’t being true to myself. I couldn’t go through with our engagement knowing that one day it would be even worse. My heart just wasn’t in it anymore.” Archie nodded, indicating he understood. Betty stood up, wiping her eyes. Archie stood up, advancing for a hug. Betty and Archie hugged for the first time in five years. “I should go, I’m sorry for interrupting your coffee date, guys.” She smirked at Jughead. He nodded his head, saying goodbye without words. “I’ll see you guys around?”

“Sure.” they agreed. Archie sat back down in the booth across from Jughead.

“Wow,” Archie sighed. “I didn’t expect that to happen.”

“Is it bad that I want to know who it is?” Jughead took a bite of cold sandwich he had forgotten about while sitting with his childhood friends. Archie glared up at him from behind his water and smirked. 

“That was everything I didn’t know I needed.” Archie and Jughead sat for another hour retelling stories of the years they’d missed out on in each other’s lives. Jughead shared stories of his book tour across the country, the people he had met, pseudo-friendships he forged. The girls he’d dated, but how they all ended the same way. None of them wanted to date a someone who was on the road most of the time.

“Jeanette broke up with me a few weeks back. We had been together a year. I thought it was going to work out this time. I guess I was wrong. I guess no one understands it.” Jughead took another swig of coffee before changing the topic. “I missed you, man. I’m sorry for not keeping in touch. I’m the worst.” Jughead looked over at Archie, who’s gaze wandered around the diner.

“Sorry about Jeanette, but yeah, you are the worst. Why would I even  _ want  _ you as my best man?” Archie laughed. Jughead was stunned.

“Your best man? Arch, but-- its been years.” Jughead felt honored. He knew he hadn’t been the most dependable in recent years, but he always held his friendship with Archie as the standard.

“Time doesn’t matter. You are my oldest and dearest friend, Jug. I can’t do it without you. So, what do you say?” 

Jughead didn’t respond. He finished his coffee, raised his eyebrows and smiled at his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As she left the diner, Betty decided to call Veronica, to let her know she had come into town. She took the cell phone out of her back pocket and found Veronica’s name with ease. She lifted the phone up to her ear.

“Veronica Lodge,” Veronica answered her phone, as she did not recognize the number. 

“Hey V.” Betty said, relieved to hear her best friend’s voice. She had hated keeping Veronica in the dark for years, but it was for the better.

“Betty?!” Veronica exclaimed. “Betty Cooper! Oh my god, please tell me you’re calling because you’re 

back in town!” Veronica said thrilled to have her best friend on the phone. 

“Actually,” Betty began. “I am,” she smiled. “Did you maybe want to get together, that is if you’re not too busy; I don’t wanna intrude.” If Betty Cooper was anything, it was painstakingly polite.

“Of course! Betty, you have to come over, now, even. I’ve missed you,” Veronica plead.

“Oh, yea. Now works,” She rubbed the back of her neck, exhausted from confronting Archie. 

“Most excellent, 1825 Pearl. It’s down past Sunnyside, in SoDale, near where the drive-in used to be. Archie insisted on not living at the Pembrook, even after my parents moved out.” Veronica droned on about her new home she shared with Archie.

“Sure, I’m leaving Pop’s, I’ll be there soon.”

Betty made her way through Sunnyside trailer park. Even after all these years, Sunnyside at night made her nervous. The bright lights of SoDale soon approached. The lavish store fronts and picturesque walkways comforted Betty. It reminded her of where she settled down in Maryland. She turned down the volume of her radio as she pulled up to the only house of the block. It was a beautiful three story home, no doubt custom built to Veronica’s liking. The wrap around porch was romantically lit, with a small seating area where she pictured them enjoying coffee in the early morning hours.  _ Wow _ . 

_ I’m here,  _ she text Veronica. She turned off the car and awaited a reply from Veronica.  _ Come on up, door is open. I’m in the kitchen. _ Betty adjusted her ponytail, locked the car, and approached the door. She walked up the staircase to the porch. The front door was adorned with a perfectly arranged wreath. She smiled to herself. She turned the polished silver knob and entered the home on Pearl. Betty looked around, she had never seen something so extravagant. The grand spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever, cathedral ceilings, it was all very--Lodge. 

“Hey, B! In here--to the left!” Veronica called from the kitchen. Betty made her way through the wide open concept into the kitchen, where she was greeted by an over-excited Veronica Lodge. “Welcome to the Lodge-Andrews Estate, Miss Cooper.” Veronica turned around with her arms outstretched. “There will be plenty of time for a tour later. More importantly,” she stopped talking and grabbed Betty for a hug. She rubbed Betty’s back in comfort during their embrace. “Welcome home, Betty.” 

She grabbed two wine glasses from the clear, crystal cabinet and the bottle of wine she had opened when Betty called. Veronica ushered Betty into the living room. It was something out of a catalog, everything in its place. Betty looked around.  _ Does anyone actually ever use this room? It’s too clean. It doesn’t even look like people live here. Archie is not even close to this clean. _ She took in her surrounding before sitting down on the lavish leather couch, across from the fireplace. Veronica joined her, placing down the glasses and pouring them each some wine. Betty wasn’t one to drink, but who was she to turn down Veronica’s always welcoming hospitality.  

Betty sat, the glass of wine in her hand. “In all honesty, B, I didn’t think you were going to come back.” Veronica sat down next to Betty on the couch, kicking her feet up next to her. “I figured you hated me when you found out I was marrying your ex-fiance.”

“V, I could never hate you. Archie and me, we just weren’t meant to be. To be fair, I knew.” Betty raised her eyebrows and bit her lips together. Veronica sank in her seat, embarrassed. 

“B, I’m so sorry, I never meant to tear you guys apart. That was never my intention.” She pled with Betty before she finally interrupted. 

“Veronica. You didn’t tear us apart. We were already drifting apart. I did this, not you. I’m happy for you guys. Really, I am. That’s why I came, I got the invitation in the mail, I wanted to be sure it wasn’t a mistake.” Betty sipped from her glass waiting.

“It’s no mistake. I didn’t know how to reach you, so I had your mom send it out to you. I wanted to make sure you got it. I was hoping you’d come to town before the wedding because there was something  _ very important _ I wanted to ask you. Elizabeth Cooper, I cannot get married without you up there with me. Would you?” Veronica was nervous to ask, she didn’t think Betty would accept the offer to be her maid of honor.

“V, sweet V. I would be honored. Are you sure that is going to be okay with Archie? I don’t want it to be weird for anyone. I’m sure there will be someone saying something about it. That’s not what you need on your big day.” Betty rambled for two minutes about why it was a bad idea.

“B. This is  _ my _ wedding. They can all shove it. It is my decision who I want with me--and that’s you. Archie said you two talked everything out at Pop’s.”

_ That was fast, I only just left there. Right, news travels fast in small towns.  _ “We did. I went to Pop’s to sit and think before I called anyone to tell them I was here. To my surprise, Archie was there with Jughead Jones, of all people. I didn’t even think they kept in touch anymore.” A smile passed her lips as she said his name, but soon snapped out of it. “It forced my hand, I wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass. We talked it out, he seemed okay with what I said, we hugged and I left and called you. Now we’re here.” Betty felt the weight of the world lift off of her shoulders after finally confronting both Archie and Veronica about what had happened. She rubbed her palms against her thighs in attempt to alleviate the clamminess.

“Oh my God, Betty.” Veronica had finally figured it out. Betty kept referencing the someone else she had been thinking about while she was with Archie years ago. 

“What?” Betty was playing dumb, but she knew it was no match for Veronica’s deductive skills.

“It’s Jughead. The guy. It’s totally him.” Veronica sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, finishing her wine. “Don’t even try to tell me otherwise.” She raised her eyebrows, waiting for Betty to respond. 

“Jughead? Jughead Jones? That’s your guess? You could not be more wrong.” Betty had always been a terrible liar. Veronica raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. “Fine, you’re right,” Betty sighed. That was the first time she had ever admitted it out loud. “Since high school, V. I never felt right being with Archie, but that’s what was ‘supposed to happen’. I’ve been thinking about him a lot. I’ve followed his career. I went to one of his book talks in Oklahoma, but left before he’d know I was there. He’s never looked happier, so I decided to just leave before I’d ruin that for him.”

“Betty, you have to tell him.” Veronica insisted. 

“There is no way that he feels the same way. It’s a ridiculous high school crush. Nothing will ever happen. He’s a successful writer. What have I done, besides ruin Archie’s life?”

  
“You didn’t  _ ruin _ Archie’s life. You gave him a chance for a different life. Thank you for that because without you, there’d be no Veronica and Archie.” Veronica shifted in her seat next to Betty. She grabbed her hand in reassurance. “I promise, you didn’t ruin it.”

Betty let out a deep sigh of relief. She had always felt that she had ruined Archie’s life. “So, don’t tell Archie and Jug about this. I’m just going to let it go.”

“Oh no you are not. I will not let you give up your potential happiness because you’re afraid. Don’t worry, Veronica Lodge-Andrews is on the case.”

Betty had a pit in her stomach.  _ Veronica Lodge-Andrews.  _ It sounded strange to hear out loud, but Betty knew he’d move on eventually. She didn’t know what Veronica would do, but knew damn well what she was capable of.

Betty left just as Archie was returning home. They smiled at each other as they passed on the porch steps. Archie walked through the front door, watching Betty to make she got to her car safely. He watched her flail her arms, clearly frustrated with herself. He meandered into the kitchen to find Veronica pouring another glass of wine. 

“How’d that go?” Archie asked Veronica as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The pair kissed quickly. 

“Better than I thought,” Veronica admitted. “She agreed to be my maid of honor, I knew she would.” Archie smiled. “Is that going to be too weird for you?”

“No, it’ll be fine. She’s still your best friend. I can’t deny you that, my darling.” Veronica finished her wine smiling. She knew that Archie would do anything for her, even have his ex-fiance be a part of their wedding day.

“So,” she broached. “Remember how Betty said that she wasn’t being honest with herself? How she was thinking of someone else, even all those years ago?” Veronica started. Archie looked confused, his eyebrows knitted together. “I figured out who it was. Well, still is. But she asked me not to say anything.” She didn’t want to break her promise to Betty, but she couldn’t keep the secret to herself. She took out her phone pulled up Jughead’s contact information. She placed her phone down on the center island so Archie could see it. “But, I didn’t say anything, got it?” Veronica urged.

Archie stood there, shocked.  _ Jughead? Really? That is not where I thought this was going to go. The only reason they were friends is because of me. He was never going to be good enough for her, at least not back then. Alice  would have thrown a fit, ‘no daughter of mine will be involved with a serpent boy’. Hal probably would have slashed his tires if he tried to get anywhere near her. _ “Oh,” he muttered involuntarily. He half smiled at Veronica, who had since cleared her phone of Jughead’s information. 

“She said she wanted to let it go, but I told her not to.” Veronica threw off Archie’s thought process. 

“Why would you tell her not to give it up?” Archie was confused.

“Why should she throw away potential happiness?” Veronica sipped from her glass, which was nearing empty again.

“I mean, he did just tell me he hasn’t been able to keep a stable relationship--he just broke up with this girl he was seeing for a while--she just left him. He didn’t understand it.” Archie gossiped. “You don’t think he ever had feelings for her then, do you?”

“Jughead Jones? No way. You saw his type: serpent, always.” Veronica reminded Archie that Jughead had only ever been involved with serpent girls while he lived in Riverdale. “Do we tell him?”

“Ronnie, I don’t know. He’s been through a lot in his life. Do we drop this bomb on him? I mean, she does know everything about it--she was there for him, just like we were back then. If that didn’t change her mind about him, this new stuff won’t. Maybe.” Archie drifted off in thought about how to approach this new information with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was a week away. The once ‘core four’ had reunited over menus and centerpieces multiples times in the weeks leading up to the wedding, Archie and Veronica wanted their friends’ approval. They used it as an excuse for Betty and Jughead to see each other more, maybe it would change Betty’s mind about forgetting her feelings for him.

Betty was staying in her childhood bedroom with her mother, Alice. It was as if nothing had changed since she uprooted her life in Riverdale. Jughead hadn’t worked up the courage to visit his old stomping grounds, his former serpents life. This was another reason he left Riverdale. He wanted to make something of himself. He didn’t want the life is father had led. Serpents, the Army, back again, jail, unemployment, instability. Jughead wanted stability more than anything, but he did not find what he was looking for while he was out on the road. All he found was a string of one night stands, dive bars and conference rooms where he would rehash his high school days to true crime fanatics. He wanted something more than the same old life he thought he’d be destined to lead. 

…

It was time for the final fittings for Betty and Veronica. Veronica had picked a dress for Betty, knowing she would ultimately say yes to being her maid of honor. Royal purple for the only daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge, it only seemed fitting. Betty exited the fitting room to see Veronica in her wedding dress.

“Oh my god, V, you look spectacular!” Betty exclaimed. It was nice to see that Veronica had not lost her flair for fashion and drama. Her dress sat low on her perfectly sun-kissed back.

“Naturally,” Veronica joked. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, B? Part of me still feels weird about how everything happened.” She looked up at Betty with slight sadness in her eyes.

“Of course, V. I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t think this was a good idea. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it until I’m blue in the face. I’m happy for you guys.” Betty grazed Veronica’s arm for reassurance. She really was happy that Archie could move on, even if she couldn’t.

“So, now that we’re eight days out, I need to tell you something. I  _ maaaay _ have told Archie about your situation. Well, I didn’t  _ tell him _ per sey. I may have just strongly hinted at it, nonverbally.” Veronica could see Betty’s face shift from reassurance to mortification.

“Veronica. I told you not to say anything. I was going to just let it go! It’s embarrassing. Someone like Jughead Jones would never go for a girl like me. We come from two different worlds. He’s done something with his life. What have I done?” Betty is getting visibly emotional. She storms into the fitting room and changes back into her street clothes. She comes back out, adjusting her denim jacket, to find Veronica sitting on the floor in her wedding dress. She wipes the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, V.”

“Betty, why are you so hard on yourself? You’ve accomplished so much in your life. You graduated college, you’ve been working as a journalist for years now. What part of that isn’t an accomplishment? You left Riverdale. That in and of itself is an accomplishment! And to say ‘someone like him’ would never be interested is crap and you know it.” Veronica stood up and walked into the dressing room to take off the wedding dress. “Betty, Jughead would be lucky to have a girl like you in his life. Lord knows he needs something stable. Do you really think he’s happy being alone on the road all the time? He’s not, I can tell you that for certain.  He told Archie all about how miserable he is out there.” She popped her head out of the dressing room curtain, giving Betty a look of certainty. “What’s the worst that could happen, Betty?” She pulls the curtain open, dressed in her street clothes.

“I don’t know. I’m sure he doesn’t feel the same way. It’s stupid. We don’t even know each other anymore. We’ve barely spoken since he left town, until these past few weeks. It’s been nice having the core four back together--even if the seating arrangements are different now.” She giggled under her breath, taking Veronica’s hand and walking out of the boutique. 

“Pop’s tonight?” Veronica asked.

“Sure. See you there.” Veronica smiled at Betty as they went off in separate directions.

….

While the girls were at their fitting, the boys were at theirs. Archie and Jughead tried on their suits for the last time before the big day.

“So, Arch. It’s almost that time. How do you feel? Nervous?” Jughead joked.

“Actually, no. I mean, it’s a little weird that Betty is the maid of honor, but Veronica insisted--said she wouldn’t have it any other way.” Archie shook his head as he adjusted the sleeves on his tuxedo. He dropped his hands to his side. “Welp, here it is.” He looked to Jughead for approval.

Jughead looked Archie up and down. “Dashing.” He laughed.

“So, Veronica found out some interesting information from Betty a few weeks ago. I’ve been debating whether or not I was going to tell you, but you probably don’t wanna know.” Archie laughed taking off his tuxedo pants. Jughead was in the next changing room adjusting his signature gray beanie. Even after all these years, he still wears the same one--the last remnant of his childhood.

“Oh yea? What’s that?” Jughead called out from behind the dressing room door. He was curious who could have occupied the mind of Betty Cooper. On the outside, she was prim, proper and perfect. She always had been the perfect girl next door. Every detail about her was calculated and accounted for. When he saw her again for the first time at Pop’s a few week prior, something seemed different to him about her. Something was askew. He thought it was his imagination. 

“Remember how Betty said she left me because there was someone else? There wasn’t, well, not physically, only emotionally.” The men left their respective dressing rooms and sat in the tufted leather chairs just outside the curtains. Jughead raised his eyebrows. He didn’t understand. “She’s had a thing for someone since we were in high school, but she was with me, so she never pursued it. She said she was just going to drop it, but Veronica convinced her not to.” Jughead racked his brain for anyone she paid special attention to, other than Archie in high school. It could have been anyone. She was a Vixen, after all. She was friendly to everyone. He was having a hard time remembering back that far.

“So? Are you gonna tell me?” Jughead pushed.

“Nah. It’s not really my place to say.” Archie stood up, adjusted his pants and starting walking toward the door. 

“That’s what you’re gonna leave me on? Some brother you are.” Jughead joked.

“Pop’s tonight?” Archie asked.

“Sure. See you there.” Jughead agreed. He never needed to be convinced to get food.


	5. Chapter 5

The group had agreed to meet at Pop’s at eight. At 7:45 Betty walked through the door. She was the first to arrive. She grabbed the usual booth and ordered her usual drink. Ten minutes later, Jughead meandered in, helmet in hand. Betty watched as he made his way to the table to meet her. His hair falling carelessly without his hat on. His blue eyes sparkled, just as she had remembered. She smiled at him half-heartedly. She had hoped Veronica and Archie would be there soon. She hadn’t been alone with Jughead in many years, not since their days at the Blue and Gold. Jughead sat down next to Betty, anticipating the arrival of their friends soon. Pop brought over his coffee without him even asking.

“Some things never change,” Jughead scoffed as Betty drank her milkshake.

“I could say the same thing. Black coffee,” she mocked.

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Jughead laughed.

They both stare at the clock as it clicks to 8:15. It wasn’t like Archie and Veronica to be late. Betty’s phone vibrates at the same time as Jughead’s.  _ ‘You’re welcome.’ _ Veronica wrote with a heart eyes emoji.  _ ‘Get it now?’ _ Archie wrote. It was in that moment that Jughead knew what Archie was talking about earlier at the suit fitting. They look up at each other. “Sorry,” they say simultaneously. They both adjust in their seats awkwardly.

“So,” Betty broke the eternal awkward silence. “How’s the life of a successful author?” 

“Oh, you know, it’s difficult, but worth it, I guess.” Jughead suddenly felt nervous around Betty. He had never looked at her in any other way than Archie’s girl. She looked petrified to be alone with him. She clenched her fists tightly. He noticed, for the first time. He shifted in his seat to face her, his back to the rest of the diner. 

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked, knowing exactly what was on her mind. She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to well up.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” She laughed to herself.  _ I’m going to kill Veronica. _

“C’mon, Betty, we’ve known each other for almost our entire lives.” He reached out and took her hands in his. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t stupid.” He could feel her hands relax within his. He had never seen perfect Betty Cooper in any way other than Mrs. Archie Andrews. He raised his eyebrows at her, insisting she share what she was feeling. She took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that had welled in her eyes. Jughead lets go of her hand and wipes the rogue tears from her cheek. She looked at him embarrassed, like crying in front of him was the worst thing she could do. 

“Uh, would you-- would you wanna go for a walk?” Betty asked feeling the walls close in around her. Jughead didn’t respond. He took the last swig of his coffee and got up from the table in one swift motion. Betty smiled, grabbed her bag and followed suit. Jughead held the door open for her as they left, giving a wave to Pop Tate as the door closed. “I’m sorry, Jug.”

“What on earth could you be sorry for? I haven’t seen you in ten years, until this month.” Jughead looked at Betty, who had her attention focused in front of her. They didn’t know where they were walking to, but Betty was beginning to feel less anxious. “What’s going on, Betty? You used to be able to tell me anything.” 

Jughead began feeling nostalgic for the life he had left behind. Late nights at the diner, core four outings to the drive-in. All of the bad that happened in his life didn’t matter because he had the support of his best friends. He left that behind when he left Riverdale. He had forgotten what it was like to have a real connection with someone, anyone until he came home. He thought life on the road would suit him just fine. He spent years finishing his novel, finally deciding to publish it. He didn’t think the story of Jason Blossom’s murder would have taken off like it did, but the serge of true crime fans was astounding. The next thing he knew, he was in a whirlwind of tours, signings, conventions--there was an apparent need for Forsythe P. Jones III. He had never felt more alone than the nights he spent travelling. He was never in one place long enough to make new friends, never stayed put for longer than a night or two. After a while, he realized, it wasn’t the life he wanted anymore. Archie’s wedding invitation was the perfect excuse to come home.

“I know, Jug, but this time it’s different. I don’t know.” Betty looked over to Jughead who seemed lost in his own thoughts. There was a glint in his eye that she fondly remembered from when they were teenagers. She couldn’t help but smile. She remembered the first time she met him. They were only seven years old. One day, she went next door to Archie’s house and a small scraggly boy was in tow. He had dark wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. They became fast friends. As they grew up, they were the three best friends, inseparable. That was until high school. That’s when things started to change. Archie and Betty began dating. Veronica, new to town, became a staple in their friendships. When they were seniors in high school, after the chaos that had ensued the previous years, was when she began to look at Jughead Jones, the serpent boy from the other side of town, differently. The seven year old boy she once knew had grown up. He was intelligent, brooding, witty--all of the things that Archie was not. She could never admit her feelings, Archie and Jughead were best friends. It was not part of the perfect Cooper plan. She suppressed these feelings for years, until she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. 

Jughead was paces ahead of Betty when she snapped out of her own thoughts. She stopped. They had unknowingly made their way to Sweetwater River. Jughead kept walking, not knowing she had stopped dead in her tracks. It was only a few steps before he looked for her. He was lost in his own thoughts, and did not realize they were not still side by side. The sound of the river rushing by was calming to them both. They took a deep breath, eyes closed and listened for a while. Jughead made his way back to Betty, who had taken a seat on a nearby rock. Her head was in her hands, covering her eyes. 

“So, Betty, what did you do when you left?” Jughead asked breaking the silence.

“I travelled for a while, ultimately settled just outside of Baltimore. I went back to school, continued my career, tried to move on after my failed engagement.” She looked up at Jughead, he was looking at her intently, like he genuinely wanted to know. “I was seeing someone in Maryland, but it didn’t work out,” Betty explained. She had never been one to fail. If she was anything, it was persistent--it was the Cooper way. Betty began fidgeting, playing with the collar of her shirt, adjusting her ponytail, pacing back and forth in nervousness. 

“Why didn’t it work out?” Jughead asked, knowing the answer, but he needed her to say it.

“Jug, don’t.”

He stood up and took Betty by the hand. “Why didn’t it work, Betty?” he whispered. Betty looked up at him, tears returning to her eyes. 

“Because…” she paused, tears rolling down her face. “Because he wasn’t you, Juggy.” she murmured. It was the first time she had called him that in over a decade. She was the only one ever allowed to call him that; he hated it, so she kept it for herself. She cannot believe she finally told him, after more than ten years of keeping it from everyone, especially him. Jughead’s face lit up with surprise. He hadn’t been called Juggy in many years and it was nice to hear again. “Since senior year. It’s been you in the back of my head, Jug. You were, and are, everything Archie wasn’t, and isn’t. I couldn’t say anything. It wasn’t the life my mother had planned. I, I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Betty sobbed. It was out in the open, she couldn’t take back what she said, but she knew she better stop before she said something she’d regret. “I’m sorry, this isn’t your problem, it’s mine. You never asked for this mess,” Betty turned away from Jughead shaking uncontrollably. She drove her fingernails into her palms, an age old manifestation of her anxiety. 

Jughead had no idea that all these years, he had stuck in someone’s mind. He found this unbelievable. He didn’t think he was the type of person to captivate someone in such a way. He had always wondered what happened to Betty, and the others, when he left, but not like this. He had never thought of her in that way. But maybe he could. 

“Betty, I--” Jughead cut himself off. “You have  _ nothing _ to be sorry about. I don’t see a problem.” Jughead put his arm around Betty’s chest, hugging her from behind. He could feel her still shaking, gasping for air through the tears. “--and don’t worry about mess, it’s  _ kind of  _ my specialty,” he smirked, trying to make her laugh. A faint chuckle is all Betty could muster, but it was good enough for him. 

Betty and Jughead had continued to walk in silence for a while. Neither really knew what more to say. Betty had admitted her deepest secret, and Jughead absorbed it. She was sure he’d run.

“Why didn’t you run?” Betty was looking everywhere but toward him, still embarrassed at her confession.

“Why would I? We’ve known each other twenty years. Why would I run?”

“Isn’t that why you left Riverdale. When Toni professed her love before graduation?”

“H-how do you know about that?” Jughead looked thoroughly confused. He had only admitted that to one of his book talk crowds. Nowhere near Maryland, or Riverdale. How could she have known?

“You were already on your nationwide tour. When I decided to leave,I just got in my car and started driving. I was somewhere in Oklahoma when I heard that you were going to be there. I  _ may have _ stayed in town an extra few days so I could hear you speak--so I could see you. Someone asked you what made you leave here. You seemed reluctant, but you were honest with these strangers--like it didn’t matter if they knew the truth,” Jughead was astonished. He had never intended to divulge the real reason he left town. He simply told everyone it was time for him to make a name for himself--make the story of Jason Blossom’s murder heard.

“I would have loved to see you,” Jughead admitted, a smile coming to his face, albeit, still confused by her second confession.

“I was going to say hello, but you seemed pretty busy after; there was a woman with you--I didn’t want to interrupt that--” Betty’s voice trailed off, her mouth too dry to finish the sentence.

“Jeanette…” he whispered. Betty heard her name and wept. Jughead tried to forget her, but she was the closest thing to a real connection he made while on the road. She joined him for a while, but decided she couldn’t do it anymore, leaving him with a quick text message of,  _ I’m sorry, I can’t anymore. _

“I guess--” she blurted. She didn’t want to know the details.

“We’re not--”

“Oh...” It didn’t make her feel any better. She saw how happy he was in that moment in Oklahoma and lost her nerve. “You looked so,” she sighed, “happy.”

“I wasn’t. I mean, I thought I was.” Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, kicking rocks in front of him as they continued to walk the forests of Sweetwater River. “Being on the road was miserable. I haven’t had a real friend in ten years, and I blew that, getting too lost in myself to even reach out. It became a tedious pattern of travel, sleep, talk, travel, sleep, talk--what’s fulfilling about that if you have no one to share your experience with? When someone decided that I was worth it to them, I was happy, until I wasn’t anymore. It was more like spatters of happiness in a hurricane of constant hopelessness.” Jughead recalled how he felt on his tours. He yearned for a real, honest connection he had long lost when he left the simultaneous comforts and torture of Riverdale. “She couldn’t handle it anymore. The constant drinking, recovery, pain. She didn’t think I was worth the effort, just like everyone else. So, like I said, mess is kind of my specialty.” He laughed at his own misfortune, in an effort to lighten the air.

Betty remembered Jughead’s childhood struggle with alcohol. His father being a recovering alcoholic took a toll on him and his family. He vowed he’d never be his father. She realized that him leaving turned him into exactly that--everything he wanted to leave behind. 

“I didn’t realize. I’m sorry, Jug.” she stopped walking to look at him, really look at him. He had looked the same as years before, but weathered, eroded by the constant travel and despair. “But you  _ are  _ worth the effort, Juggy,” she whispered, almost inaudibly. Jughead had his head held low throughout this interaction. She approached him, he inhaled sharply to fight back the tears he was suppressing. He hadn’t confronted his own feelings since stepping away. She grabbed his face in her hands and wiped his tears away. They stared at each other for what Jughead thought was an eternity. Her green eyes comforted him. For the first time, in a long time, he believed that he was worth something, even if it was only to one person. He placed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes in relief. She pulled him closer and put her head on his chest and squeezed him. 

The pair made their way back to Pop’s in silence, taking in the dim views of Sweetwater River at night. The sky was bright, the moon hovering with sparse clouds above them. Jughead looked over at Betty and smiled. He hadn’t realized that he had. She looked over toward the river and caught him looking. She laughed and began to blush. He nervously cleared his throat and his eyes darted away, heart racing nearly out of his chest. As they reached the edge of the clearing, Betty laced her fingers around his. He furrowed his eyebrows, but felt a sense of peace he hadn’t had in years. He smiled to himself and they continued to the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty watched Jughead leave Pop’s diner. She sat in her car, unsure of what to do next. She, after ten years, had confessed her dirty secret. She took out her phone to text Veronica. The phone glowed in her hand in the dim lights of the diner parking lot. She didn’t even know if Veronica would answer her this late. Knowing Veronica as well as she did, she knew she’d be awake, awaiting the details of the not so spontaneous rendezvous that she and Archie had planned.

_                                                                                                 B: Welp, I did it. I told him. :/ _

_ V: How’d it go? It’s midnight!  _

_ We were supposed to meet at 8.  _

_ That’s gotta be a good sign, right? _

_                                                                                                B: Yeah. I told him everything. How I felt, that I saw him in Oklahoma,  _

_                                                                                                    everything. It went better than I thought, my heart is still racing. _

_ V: Come over tomorrow _

_     we’ll talk about it? _

_                                                                                               B: Absolutely. G’night, V. _

_ V: Sweet dreams, B. _

Betty put her phone back into her purse, she sat in the darkness, just a few moments. She started the engine and drove to her childhood home. She drove home slowly, passing the places she had loved in her younger years. Pickens Park, Riverdale High. All of those memories seemed so long ago. She pulled up to the house. It was dark. Alice and Hal were asleep. Polly had since left Riverdale. She exhaled deeply. She had caught a second wind, she knew she would never be able to sleep.

After Jughead and Betty parted ways in the parking lot of Pop’s, Jughead needed to clear his mind. He had spent too long running from his hopelessness. It was finally time to finally confront it head on, as much as he was afraid to. He strolled Sunnyside trailer park, thinking through the past ten years and what it would have been like if he had stayed. 

_ Would I have finished the novel? Would I still be a serpent? I mean, a serpent never sheds it skin. Would I still be with _ “Toni.” His eyes shot up, standing in front of him was his lost love, Toni Topaz. “Hey.”

“Jones.” she pursed her lips seemingly annoyed at the sight of him. “You’ve been back weeks and couldn’t be bothered to find your family?” Jughead stood there in silence. He didn’t have a good reason for not coming back to Sunnyside. She laughed and hugged him. “Welcome home, Jones.” Jughead had expected a slap in the face from Toni, considering. He shot her apologetic look. “I know you are. Its cool. I’ve had some time to get over it.” He smirked, not knowing what else to say. “Have you been down to the Wyrm yet? The guys are dying to see you, world traveller.” He laughed, louder than intended.

“I don’t think you can call going to Canada and the rest of the US world travelling,” he mocked. “Either way, no I haven’t been yet. I was getting there.” They shared a laugh and made their way toward the Whyte Wyrm. He walked in, greeted by friends he had long forgotten. Standing right in front, as always, was his father, FP, who Jughead had only seen briefly a few weeks earlier. FP welcomed him back with open arms. After their embrace, other serpents took their turns welcoming Jughead back to town. There was that sense of peace again. The world he wanted so badly to leave behind was more than ready to celebrate him and his success.  _ Maybe I made the wrong decision. _

“To welcome you, home, son, I have gotten you something,” FP announced. The Serpents gathered around, making a spectacle of what was about to happen. FP produced Jughead’s jacket from a box. He had always kept it, hoping Jughead would return home. “A serpent never sheds his skin,” FP said to Jughead. He took the jacket from his father and put it on. It still fit him perfectly, the feel of leather enveloping his body, like a second skin. He smiled as he adjusted the lapel. “I’ve missed you, Jug, welcome home.” The serpents roared with happiness, celebrating their returned brother.

As Jughead settled back into his serpent ways, surrounded by those who supported him from afar the entire time he was gone, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  _ Cooper _ :  _ Are you still around? I can’t sleep. _ Jughead made his round of goodbyes and walked outside. He was greeted by the warm smile of Betty Cooper waiting outside the Wyrm for him.  _ How did she know this is where I’d be? _

“How’d you know this is where I’d be?” Jughead laughed.

“I figured you’d have to go home sometime.” Betty bit her lip nervously. She noticed his leather clad shoulders and a pit grew in her stomach.  _ That didn’t take long, at all. _ Jughead could see the confusion growing on her face. He took the jacket off and laid it over the railing of the stairs. Her face relaxed, but only slightly. Jughead could tell she would never get used to the Southside Serpents stomping ground, not if Alice and Hal Cooper had anything to say about it.

“What are you doing down here at,” he checked his watch, “quarter to one?! Isn’t that against the Cooper way?” he attempted to make her laugh, but to no avail. “Okay, sorry. But seriously, what are you doing here?” He approached her, but she backed away slowly. She was afraid of what was going to happen. He looked at her, perplexed. He took another step forward, her backing away again. “Betty?” Jughead pleaded softly with her for an answer.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know why I came down here. It doesn’t matter, I better go.” She spoke quickly, tripping over her words, fumbling for her keys, but she was too slow; her hands were shaking in absolute fear.  _ God, I’m such an idiot. What am I so afraid of? I already told him how I feel, what can be scarier than that? _ Jughead grabbed her by the hand; it startled her, breaking lose the tears she was attempting, miserably, to hide. He pulled her arms around his waist and squeezed her, calming her nerves.  _ I don’t understand; why am I so nervous? _ What Betty didn’t know was that Jughead was terrified to see Betty. 

They walked away from the door of the Whyte Wyrm, commotion still erupting from the walls. They made it to the other side of the parking lot before Jughead spoke. “What’s going on?” he pinched his eyebrows together, thoroughly confused by her presence on the Southside. Betty was trying her best to slow her rapid heartbeat and deepen her shallow breaths. 

“I guess I wanted to see if you were okay. When we left, we didn’t really say much. You just kind of-- left.” Betty was nervous to broach this conversation for a second time in less than twelve hours. Jughead paced in a small path around the parking lot. “You’re making me nervous, Jug.”

Jughead didn’t know what to say. Betty had professed her love for him, not in so many words, but that is what it was. He was resisting the urge to run, like he was known for. He wanted to see this through, whatever it was, whatever it could be. This time Jughead took Betty’s hands in his. They were shaking involuntarily. “I’m not going anywhere,” he blurted. He brought her hands up to his face and kissed her hands gingerly. Her hands were finally still. She looked up at him in amazement. 

_ Keep it together, Jones. You’re better than this. All you have to do is say what you’re thinking. It shouldn’t be that hard. Look what she’s confessed to you. Just man up. Tell her. _ His inner monologue barked, more intense than usual. She stared at him, her eyes large and bright, waiting for him to speak again. She didn’t know what it was going to be, but she was ready to listen to whatever it was.

Jughead shook his head to dislodge his stern thought process. He bit the inside of his lips in nervousness. He didn’t know exactly what he was going to say, but he knew it had to be something. He dropped her hands out of his and began pacing again. 

“I know the pacing makes you nervous, but it helps me think,” he started, gesticulating with both hands. He took another deep breath as he pushed his hand firmly into his pockets and gripped the inner lining.  _ Say something, you idiot. You can’t just keep her hanging.  _ He stopped to face her, his hands fidgeting with the hemline in his pockets. “I gotta go.” He lost the battle with his past. He ran back to the entrance of the Whyte Wyrm, leaving Betty standing alone in the parking lot. He grabbed his jacket off the railing and stormed inside. His heart was racing, he looked back out the window, to see Betty still standing at the far end of the parking lot.  _ Dammit. _

Betty stood at the end of the parking lot, stunned. She stared back at the entrance to the Wyrm and burst into tears. She found her way back to the car, through blurry eyes. Finally finding her keys, she unlocked the car and slumped in. She felt a hurricane of emotions come over her. The tears poured from her eyes. Jughead watched her from the window, still; watched her scream, throw her hands around and slam the steering wheel before she wiped her face and peeled out of the parking lot, capturing the attention of a few rogue serpents on their way into the bar. Jughead slammed his palms against the wall in frustration and panic.  _ What did you do, Jones? _


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead paced around FP’s trailer in the dark, running his hands through his hair and gritting his teeth in frustration. The key turned in the lock, Jughead looked at the door as FP walked in. 

“Jug? What’re you doing here?” FP said as he reached for the light switch. He threw his keys onto the kitchen counter. He turned around to see Jug sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, peeling away the layers of skin on the inside of this bottom lip. 

“I really messed up, Dad.” Jughead choked on his confession. He informed FP of Betty’s love, misfortune, and his running away. Again. “What do I do?”  _ She probably hates me now. _

“Jug, it seems to me that you need to figure out how you feel about Betty. Why else would you have run?” FP put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Wouldn’t it be a mistake? We’re so different. I’m not enough for her--”

“You do not sell yourself short, Jughead Jones, you hear me?” FP was stern with Jughead. FP knew he wasn’t there to support Jughead as much as he should have been growing up, but he was going to try to make it up where he could, starting now. “Betty’s a great girl, Jug. What are you so  _ afraid  _ of?”

_ What am I so afraid of? Why can’t I just talk to her? She’ll understand, she always has.  _ “What if I just ruined everything?” Jughead sighed, heartbroken for his actions. He never meant to cause someone so much pain. 

“Do what you do best.” FP chuckled. Jughead raised his head and looked up at FP. He squinted with one eye, trying not to stare directly into the lamp. He placed his hands on his knees and hoisted himself off of the couch. He hugged his father, grabbed his helmet and left the trailer, left Sunnyside.

He hopped on his motorcycle, not knowing where he was going. He went to Greendale and back, contemplated just leaving for good again.  _ No. Stop running, jackass. How can I make this up to her? When will there even be time? Veronica and Archie are getting married. You can’t just leave. Confront. Your. Feelings. Maybe I could see myself with her. She’s brilliant. She’s a phenomenal friend, a great confidant, beautiful, understanding. So, why are you running?  _ A smile came to his face. He pulled off the side of the road, somewhere on his way back from Greendale, a second time. He took off his helmet, and let out a exhausted breath. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. The glow of the screen was too much for his eyes, they had adjusted to minimal light after hours of driving around.   _ 05:30. Seven text messages waiting to be read _ . None of them were from Betty like he had hoped for. His heart sank.  _ You ruined everything. _

_ Dad _ :  _ Jug, where’d you go?  _

_ Dad: Be careful. Let me know you’re okay. _

_ Archibald: How’d it go with Betty? _

_ Archibald: Jug?  _

_ Archibald: Bro, where are you? Why did Betty call Ronnie hysterical at one am? _

_ Veronica: FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES, III! Answer us. _

_ Veronica: What the hell, Jones? _

Jughead cleared the messages and leaned against the seat of his bike, his back to the road. He threw his head back dramatically, and a guttural scream erupted out of him. It was the culmination of fear and frustration. He was never forced to face himself, until now. He switched his phone back on,  _ I'm sorry _ . He turned off his phone and got back on the bike and went. Jughead didn't know where he was going to go, but Riverdale wasn't where he needed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don't know what happened, he said he wasn't going anywhere, then just ran back into the bar.” Betty sobbed to Archie and Veronica the following afternoon. “He just left me there, in the parking lot.” Betty was having trouble catching her shallow breaths. Veronica placed a glass of wine in her hand, instinctually. 

“Betty, why did you even go there?” Archie questioned. “You’ve never been to the Southside that late at night before. What if something happened?” There was a look of concern on his face. Veronica grabbed Archie hand to calm him.

“Something  _ did _ happen, Arch. Jughead left. He ran away from me. Why would he--” Betty’s sobbing was unstoppable, leaving her unable to finish her thought. Archie had never seen Betty this distraught. It tugged at his heartstrings. Even if he and Betty were no longer together, her didn’t want her to feel this kind of pain. 

“This is  _ not  _ your fault, B,” Veronica reassured. “This is completely on him. You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?” Betty cocked her head to the side, not believing the words of her best friend.

“This is why I wanted to just drop it.” Her tears continued; there seemed to be no end in sight. Betty stayed with them, Veronica insisted. She was in no condition to return home to Alice and Hal Cooper who, no doubt, would not understand. They tried their best to keep her in good spirits, but all that resulted was a drunken Betty, passed out on their couch.. She laid there, sprawled on the leather. Archie took a blanket out of the chest and covered her with it, tucking her in. She readjusted at the added weight to her sleeping body, but did not wake.

“Is there something we can do? This  _ is _ kind of our fault,” Veronica asked Archie. “I can’t stand seeing her like this.” Neither Archie, nor Veronica had seen Betty in such a bewildered, drunken state. Betty Cooper was not one to drink her feelings, in fact, she was the most rational person they knew. To see her in this state broke their hearts.

“Neither can I.” Archie admitted. “I never wanted her to get hurt like this.” He pulled out his cell phone and attempted to call Jughead. “Straight to voicemail, again. Typical Jughead, run away when things have the potential to go well,” he scoffed. He threw his phone onto the granite countertop haphazardly. “I thought this time it would be different. I thought he’d learn by now.” He kissed Veronica, silently saying goodbye. Archie set out to find Jughead, he didn’t know where to look, but he was determined--for Betty’s sake.

Archie got into his truck and drove to Sunnyside Trailer Park to see FP.  _ Maybe FP would know where to find him. It’s worth a shot, right? _ He walked into the Whyte Wyrm. It was just as he remembered from years earlier: smoke-filled, the smell of stale beer with various Serpents in every direction. He walked directly to the bar.

“I’m here to see FP,” he said to Sweet Pea, reracking the bourbon bottle from the bar top. “He knows I’m coming,” Archie added as he saw Sweet Pea’s eyebrow raise in confusion. Sweet Pea finished drying the glass in his hand and walked away from Archie. Minutes later, FP emerges from the top of the stairs. He smirked and made his way through the crowd to meet Archie.

“Mr. Jones, can we talk? It’s about Jughead.” Archie had a genuine concern in his voice. FP obliged. They walked outside behind the bar, for privacy. “He’s not answering me, have you heard from him?” There was an urgency in Archie’s voice.

“No. Well, yes. He called me this morning, then hung up. I tried him back, but it went straight to voicemail. I’ve tried texting him, but nothing. I’m about to find a carrier pigeon.” FP laughed. “This is what he does Archie, you know that.”

“This time it’s different. We’re worried. He ran from Betty. She’s barely functioned the last day or so since. Mr. Jones, she’s not okay. He  _ needs _ to talk to her, explain himself--  _ something _ .”  FP’s face dropped, he had known all about it. Jughead had been to his trailer to tell him about the mishap.

“Archie, I know.” FP hung his head. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. “You know him about as well as anyone could, Archie. Certainly better than I do, that’s for damn sure. Where would he go?” Archie racked his brain about the places that Jughead would run to when they were kids. 

_ Drive-in? No, that’s gone. Train station? No. His bike isn’t here, so he’s not on the Southside. Where the hell would he go? _ FP’s question lit a fire under him. “I have an idea, but it’s a long shot.” Archie hugged FP. “I’ll let you know what I find. Thanks, Mr. Jones”

“Be careful, kid. Bring my boy home in one piece.” FP chuckled to himself. Archie ran back to his truck. It started with a rumble. He had remembered an experience they shared back in high school. When FP was in jail for the murder of Jason Blossom, Jughead would have done anything for his father, anything to prove him innocent. He had taken an oddjob for the gangs attorney on retainer, Penny Peabody. They had made the trek up to Greendale, through the mountain, on the other side of Sweetwater River. What was supposed to be a one time delivery turned into a mess that FP had to handle once he was released from Sheriff Keller’s custody. 

_ It was like Pop’s. If he felt like he needed an escape, he would still need to eat. If I know Jughead, it's that he always needs to eat.  _ Archie drove like mad to Greendale. He couldn’t recall the name of the spot, but he had a vague recollection of where he could find it. This was the only hope Archie had. He drove hastily and finally reached the lone building on the narrow roadway on the outskirts of Greendale, nearing Centerville. He had almost missed it, but there, tucked behind the building, he saw a motorcycle. Motorcycles were a rarity anywhere outside of the Southside of Riverdale. He made a wide turn into the parking lot, send a plume of smoke and dust into the air. He threw the truck in park, urgently and ran into the diner, nearly tripping up the stairs. He looked around hurriedly, the place was empty, well, almost empty. In the far corner of the diner, sat Jughead Jones, typing fervently. His eyes were puffy, a small laceration under his left eye. His leather jacket was scraped and there was a hole in knee of his jeans, exposing abrasions and dried blood. He sipped from his coffee cup, hand shaking. Archie let out a sigh of relief.  _ Good God, he’s okay.  _ A server drifted to the booth where Jughead had set up shop and refilled his coffee. He continued to type, nodding his head as a thank you to her, not looking up from his screen that lit up the corner of the restaurant. Archie waited. He waited to see if Jughead would look up to see him. He didn’t want him to run again. Trapping a scared animal in a corner only makes things worse. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Jug,” Archie sighed nervously, beginning to walk to him. Jughead’s eyes widened, his nostrils flaring in frustration. Archie met him at the edge of the table. “Can I sit?” Jughead didn’t respond. He stared at Archie is disbelief, tears welling in his eyes. Archie sat, but didn’t say anything.

“How’d you know where I’d be?” Jughead asked, shaking his head, still in disbelief. 

“We came here once in high school, back in the height of your serpent troubles. I saved you here once, I figured I’d start here. Besides, you can’t resist a diner, am I right?” Archie attempted a smile at Jughead.

Jughead pushed his computer to the other side of the table. “What do you want, Archie?” Jughead was angry, primarily with himself.

“What the hell happened to you?” Archie looked closely at Jughead’s injuries. His lacerations were scabbed over and the blood was dry.

“The road was slick and I skid out on my bike.” Jughead bit. “I’m fine.”

“Jug, you are  _ not  _ fine. I’ve known you way too long to believe that that’s true.” Jughead continued to stare at Archie, not blinking. He knew that if he blinked, the dam would break and he’d be a puddle, right there in the diner. He reached for his messenger bag. “Don’t run away from me, Jug,” Archie scolded. This is all he needed to hear to break down. His hands shaking more than they had been. “What’re you doing here, Jug?” he said hushed. 

“Does anyone know you’re here?” Jughead rubbing the tears from his eyes with his knuckles, reopening the laceration on his cheek.  _ Great. Just what I needed. _ He reached for a napkin. Archie shook his head.

“No, Jug. I told Veronica I was going to find you. I went and talked to your dad, to see if he had seen you. He told me bring you home in one piece. Guess that isn’t going to happen,” Archie taunted. He finally got a slight grin from his friend. “But, no, no one knows we’re here.”

“Betty?” Jughead looked up at Archie, with the saddest eyes.

“No, Betty doesn’t know I went looking for you. She’s probably still passed out on my couch.” Jughead sighed, running his fingers through his thick mane to the back of his neck. He crossed his arms, elbows on the table and buried his head within the space it created. Archie reached out in an attempt to console him. He shrugged him off, but Archie insisted. Jughead’s shoulders shook violently. He had finally let his emotions catch up with him. “Jug, talk to me. Please?”

Jughead slowed his breathing, hiccuping from nearly hyperventilating. He rubbed his eyes again, embarrassed. “I ruined everything.” He muttered, head still in the crook of his arms. Archie’s heart broke for him. 

“Jug,” he didn’t know what to say.

“I told her I wasn’t going anywhere. I told her she wasn’t a problem. I told her I can handle it. What is wrong with me?” Jughead’s tone was harsh. He had been beating himself up over it since he left. “I’m so mad at myself for hurting her.” He finally looked up at Archie, tears streaming down his face. “I hydroplaned on the bend not far from here. Luckily no one else was on the road. I picked up my bike and kept walking. I didn’t know where to go. I’m sorry, Arch.” he wept. “This isn’t what you should be focusing on this week.”   
  


Archie exhaled sharply. “Jughead, I will  _ always _ be in your corner. How can I help?” 

“Arch, no. You’re getting  _ married  _ in a few days. This isn’t your problem to be focusing on.” Jughead insisted.

“Well, I can’t do it without you and Ronnie can’t do it without Betty, so what can I do to help?” Archie smiled at Jughead, who still had tears in his eyes. 

“Can I fix it?” he whimpered.

“Are you ready to? You’ve been gone two days, Jug. Why’d you run?”

“Haven’t you heard by now? that’s what I do. When things can possibly work out, I leave. That’s what I did with Toni. That’s why I went on the road--I never had to stay around long enough for things to stick.” Jughead had thought long and hard about what he’d say to Betty. After two days, he had a vague idea, but nothing that seemed good enough. “Nothing I say to her is going to be good enough. I’m not--”

“You stop right there, Jughead Jones. You are one of the best guys I know. You’ve got a bad habit of selling yourself short. You always have.”

“So I’ve heard,” Jughead chuckled, recalling the conversation he had with FP a few nights earlier. “I don’t know how to tell her how sorry I am. I feel like nothing I say will unshatter her heart.”

“Take it from me, little things go a long way with Betty. I think if you just talk to her, she’ll understand.” Archie buoyed. “Do you even know how you feel about it? I’m sure it came as a shock to you.”

“I don’t know, man. I’ve always seen her as  _ your _ girl. Don’t get me wrong, spending time with her, and you guys, this past month has been amazing. She’s beautiful, and thoughtful, and compassionate,” he started. “I think I could feel for her the way she feels for me, but I’m a wreck.”

“Trust me, she can handle it. She’s tough. If she can handle a serial killer, she can handle you.” Archie jested. Jughead laughed. “It took so much for her to tell you how she feels. She’s been on my couch a day and a half. Betty is worried sick about you, Jug.” His eyes pled with Jughead’s. “Come home. What is being here doing for you?”

That was a good question. The diner he had set-up shop in wasn’t anything special. All it was was a painful reminder of Jughead’s past and the terrible decisions that followed. Jughead looked around the dingy diner. He leaned over and closed his laptop. He closed the notebooks and recapped his pen. He packed everything carefully back into his messenger bag and closed it. There were still rogue tears falling from his face. As Jughead gathered himself, Archie text Veronica.  _ Found him. We’ll be home soon. Hopefully. _

Jughead took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. “What do I say to her? I can’t just approach this without a plan. You know her better than anyone else. You’ve been her best friend forever, how do I fix this?” There was a desperation in Jughead’s voice that knotted Archie’s stomach.

“I think you need to figure out how you feel. You can’t say anything to her before you figure it out for yourself first. Let’s get your bike into my truck. We can talk about it on the drive back.” Jughead nodded, grabbed the strap of his bag and stood up. Archie followed his lead. They headed to the back of the lot, where Jughead had stashed his motorcycle. It was scraped up, but still drivable. Archie insisted Jughead ride home with him, fearing he’d bolt again.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Archiekins: Be home in five. Is Betty still there? _

_                                                                               Veronica: Yeah, she’s refused to leave the house. _

_                                                                                              She’s too miserable. I tried. _

_                                                                                              Are you bringing Jughead here with you? _

_ Archiekins: Think I should? He’s in pretty _

_ bad shape, Ronnie. He got hurt. Do you think _

_ Betty is up for this right now? _

_                                                                              Veronica: I don’t think we can give her a choice. _

_                                                                                            Give me ten minutes. Take the long way home. _

_ Archiekins: Okay. See you soon.  _

_ Love you. _

“Betty, Archie will be home soon. Do you wanna pull yourself together?” Veronica asked, rubbing Betty’s back in small circles. “You can borrow whatever you want. We have extra toothbrushes in the vanity. Everything you need.” Betty inhaled deeply. She knew she wasn’t ready to face the day, but she couldn’t keep hiding with Veronica and Archie. She had turned her phone off two days ago, after arriving to their home. She needed to disconnect, otherwise, she’d obsess over the situation. 

“Yeah, okay.” Betty begrudgingly agreed. She got up and immediately lost her balance, plopping back down to the couch. She tried again with a huff, using her palms to catapult herself off. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen herself up as Veronica went into her bedroom to help her choose an outfit. She picked through her closest to find her best friend something to wear.

“Where did Archie go, anyway?” Betty called out from the bathroom, brushing her teeth. “I feel like he’s been gone forever.” She spit into the sink and rinsed her mouth, drying it with the back of her hand. She made her way to Veronica’s room, where she was waiting to present her with fresh clothing. 

“He had to run to his dad’s to help him with something.” Veronica lied. She pursed her lips to the side of her face, a sure sign she was lying. Luckily, Betty wasn’t paying attention to this non-verbal tell. “Here.” she presented Betty with a few articles of clothing: capri length blue jeans and a black tank top. “I have sweaters if you wanna choose one, but no rush on that.”  _ Okay, ready.  _ She turned around to text Archie, who was waiting for her go ahead. Within a few moments, the front door opened. 

“Hey Ronnie, I’m home.” Archie called. There was a distinct second set of footsteps with him. Betty raised an eyebrow. 

“In the bedroom, be right out, Archiekins!” she called back. She ushered Betty back to the couch, where Betty had made herself at home. Instead, Betty went into the kitchen to get herself water, which she had neglected to drink for the past two days. She eagerly, however, consumed a few bottles of wine instead.  Archie entered the living room and kissed Veronica in greeting. She saw Jughead and nodded to him then flicked her neck in the direction of the kitchen. Betty had her back to the door. Hearing footsteps, she turned around. The water glass she had in her hand slipped and shattered onto the floor. Her eyes widened, she could feel them beginning to fill with tears. Again. She shook her head and grabbed a towel to immediately start cleaning the mess she inadvertently created. 

Jughead bent down to help her. Their hands grazed and Betty pulled hers back. Pulling her hand back, a piece of glass stuck in her palm, causing her to bleed. Jughead noticed before she did.  _ This isn’t exactly what I had planned. _ He grabbed paper towels from the countertop and handed them to Betty. “You’re bleeding. Let me help you.” Jughead whispered. Betty took the paper towels and her eyes met Jughead’s. She saw the tears in his eyes that matched hers. She stood up and got to the kitchen sink to rinse her hand. Jughead went into the bathroom to find a bandage. While there, he grabbed the antibiotic ointment. He rushed back to help. He bandaged her hand in silence. They barely spoke, mostly she winced at the pain. 

“Thanks, Juggy.” Betty murmured. He looked up at her, tears still filling his eyes. He hadn’t let go of her hand and she hadn’t pulled away either. He smiled at her. It was the first time she had spoken.

“Can we talk? Please?” Jughead placed his free hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, tears falling down her already tear stained cheeks. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled at her. “C’mon,” he whispered. He and Betty walked to the back porch. He slid the door open and let Betty through first, his arm extended, ushering her forward. He turned to face into the house, Veronica and Archie peering through the doorway to see what was happening. Archie gave him a reassuring nod. Jug reciprocated and slid the door closed with the deepest breath he could muster.  _ C’mon Jones. _

Betty stood facing away from the house. Her arms were crossed across her chest, tears still stuck in her eyes. Jughead looked at her, still standing by the door. He had thought for days of what to say, and how this scenario would pan out. So far, it was not going as he had planned. He opened his mouth, but his words formed a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it away, but it was taking longer than he expected. Jughead was a nervous wreck. He finally dislodged his words. He walked closer to Betty quietly, as to not startle her. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She shuttered by his sudden closeness. She exhaled slowly through her nose, but did not turn around. She knew if she did, the tears would fall again. “Betty, I’m sorry.” he whispered. The wind came whipping through the porch. He felt her begin to shake, only clad in blue jeans and a tank top. He let go of her hip and slipped his Serpent jacket off of his shoulder. He placed it over her shoulder. She felt the weight of the jacket. It was comforting, but terrifying. “I have no excuse for running. Look, I know I’ll be apologizing for it for the rest of my life, but I’m sorry, I am. For feeling like I needed to shield you from what I went through on the road, my drinking, from myself.”

“I can handle it.” Betty reassured, looking over her shoulder to see tears rolling down Jughead’s face. He had goosebumps following his confession. It was a mixture of emotion and the cold wind.

“I know. I know you can,” he whispered into her neck. The hairs on her neck stood on end. “I think I’m just afraid. I’ve never had anything good in my life that stuck. I’m afraid of what it would be like to really be happy. But, if I’m going to be afraid, I’d rather be afraid with you than without you.” Betty turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him. “I’m not saying it will be easy,” he started, “but I’m willing to try if you are,” he said, almost inaudibly. She looked up at Jughead, her emerald eyes wide, full of tears again. This time they weren’t tears of devastation or despair. She smiled up at him, tracing his jawline with her fingers. He kissed her forehead gently. “So, what do you say, Cooper?” he laughed through his own tears. Betty looked at him in amazement, speechless. She simply nodded her approval and squeezed him again. She slipped her arms into the jacket. Jughead smiled, relieved. 

Archie and Veronica watched from the kitchen as the scene unfolded. “I guess it’s going well.” Veronica said smiling. Betty and Jughead returned back inside, smiling and wiping tears from their eyes. 

“Oh, Jug. I forgot to ask, what happened to you? You look like hell.” Betty teased, reaching up to thumb the cut under his eye. Archie’s face grew tense. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Archie interjected, laughing under his breath. Betty and Jughead shot a look over to Archie. Betty’s face contorted in confusion as Jughead’s eye widened and his eyebrows raised.  _ Shut up, Arch _ they said silently. “So, Pop’s?” Archie laughed. In that moment, Betty realized she hadn’t eaten since Jughead left. Her stomach rumbled forcefully. “I take that as a yes.”

Archie and Jughead turned around to walk toward the door, Veronica following suit. Betty reached for Veronica’s shoulder, stopping her. “Thanks, V. For everything.” Betty smiled. Veronica smiled at Betty, giving her a hug. Betty skipped forward, making her way next to Jughead, taking his hand abruptly. It startled him. His heart jolted and an involuntary twitch came across his lips. The core four walked through the house, down the stairs and to their respective vehicles. Archie and Veronica in one. Betty and Jughead in the other. They closed the doors to the car and began to drive through SoDale to Pop’s. “Jug, how is this going to work?” Betty sighed. “I live in Baltimore. Where’s home for you?”

“I guess I don’t really have one at the moment. I just finished my tour, so right now, I guess back with my Dad, if he’ll have me.” Jughead began to think about Betty’s question. He hadn’t had a permanent home in years, just a series of PO Boxes in the cities he was in most frequently. He spent his life in bars and hotel rooms. There wasn’t even time to unpack wherever he was. Truthfully, he only had a few possessions left that he cared to take with him: his computer, his beanie, and his bike. He had a few items of clothing to get him through his travels, but nothing he couldn’t leave behind if he had to. 

“Come to Baltimore,” Betty blurted. She didn’t think before speaking. It was absurd to ask Jughead to move in with her. “I’ve got plenty of space. There could be a lot of opportunity for you there.” She couldn’t stop herself from talking. Jughead’s eyes shifted around. He had visited Maryland briefly, speaking at Johns Hopkins. While it was too urban for his taste, the suggestion made him think. “Sorry, that’s ridiculous. I’m sorry I even suggested it.” Betty redacted quickly. 

“Maybe it’s not.” Jughead said looking toward Betty, her eyes fixated on the road ahead of them. He took the hand that lay in her lap, lacing his fingers with hers. “Maybe it’s time I find somewhere to call home.” He rubbed her shaking hand with his thumb. A smile came across her face.

“Only if you want, Jug. If it’s too much change, I get it. It’s a lot all at once,” Betty stuttered. Jughead didn’t answer. He just continued to hold her hand as they continued to Pop’s. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before The Lodge-Andrews wedding. The four friends were busy with last minute preparations. Picken’s Park was being transformed for the event. People were everywhere, constructing pillars, hanging tulle and floral arrangements. The four friends stood back to watch in amazement as the park was transformed before their eyes. 

“So,” Veronica clapped her hands together in amazement, turning to look at her friends. “Tomorrow is the wedding. Betty and I have some things to do before then, so boys, we will see you tomorrow?” Veronica took Betty’s arm in the crook of her elbow. She smiled and led her away toward the parking lot, leaving the boys behind.

“Betty wait,” Jughead called after them. “Veronica, can you give us a minute?” Jughead raised his eyebrows. Veronica walked toward Archie for a final kiss as an engaged couple. Jughead took Betty’s hand and walked a few yards away from the others. “So, I had a question for you.” He used his empty hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. Betty looked up at him, wide eyed, but confused. “So, the wedding is tomorrow,” he started. “I’m sure it isn’t going to be easy for you, so, I was thinking, maybe you wanted to be my date. I know we’re obviously both gonna be there, but I just thought it might help.” His feet were angled in. He felt like a small child again. Betty smiled up at him.

“Jughead Jones, are you asking me out?” She teased. He smiled.

“I just thought--” he began.

“I would love to be your date. I thought you’d never ask.” Betty nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling his heartbeat pound against his ribcage. 

_ I could get used to this _ , they thought simultaneously. Betty hoisted herself to her tiptoes and kissed Jughead on the cheek. He could feel his face turning red. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to someone genuinely caring about him. She frolicked away, entangling her arm with Veronica’s. She turned and looked over her shoulder, shooting a toothy smile at Jughead. He returned to Archie’s side. 

“So, tomorrow’s the big day, Archibald.” He jested. “There’s still time to run.” Jughead laughed and playfully put his arm around Archie’s shoulder. Archie laughed. “So, what do we do now?”

“It looks like everything is going well here. I guess we go home. Tomorrow will be here before we know it.”

Betty and Veronica stayed at the Pembrook the night before the wedding while Jughead and Archie stayed at the Lodge-Andrews Estate. “Hey Arch, I know it’s the night before your wedding, but would you mind if I ran out real quick?” Jughead asked. Archie gave him a nervous look. He winced at the idea. “Relax, I just wanna go talk to my Dad. Let him know I’m okay, grab some things for tomorrow.” Jughead placed his hand on Archie’s shoulder. “I promise, I’ll be back soon. Come with me if you want. We can bring my bike down to the Wyrm for someone to fix up.” Archie agreed. He really didn’t want Jughead off on his own again, just in case.

Archie and Jughead made the quick trip to the Whyte Wyrm and unloaded his bike. Jughead spotted FP’s motorcycle and decided to go inside, Archie following close behind. “Sit at the bar, I’ll be back down in a few.” Jughead ushered Archie to Sweet Pea. “Give him some bourbon.” Sweet Pea followed orders. Jughead scanned the room, looking for FP. He didn’t see him, so he made his way upstairs to the office. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times.

“I told no one to bother me!” FP hissed opening the door violently, pressing the heel of his palm against the door jam. His demeanor changed immediately when he saw Jughead’s face. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a hug. He held him out at arms length, hands still on his son’s shoulders. FP looked him up and down. “So much for one piece,” he chuckled. Jughead pursed his lips together and shrugged his shoulders. “What’s up, Jug?” They entered his office and FP closed the door behind them. 

Jughead rubbed his hands on his thighs. “So, Betty and I talked.” He sat down across from this father. FP’s eyebrow cocked.

“And?” FP goaded.

“We’re gonna see what happens,” he started. “But, she lives in Baltimore now.”

“There it is.” FP said, waiting for the catch. “How’s that going to work?” FP crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for a reply.

“Well, I just finished my tour. I was going to come back here, but she asked me to move with her,” he sighed, running his fingers through his thick black mane. “What do you think?”

“What do  _ I _ think? What do  _ you _ think?” FP leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together against his mouth.

“I mean, I don’t know. Settling down is something I haven’t done yet. Maybe that’s the next adventure? I didn’t mind Maryland. It’s fairly close to D.C. How bad could that be? It couldn’t be any worse than here, right?” Jughead half heartedly laughed.

“Do you think you’re ready to start a relationship and move in, all at the same time? It’s gonna be a big adjustment, boy.” FP reminded him. Jughead knew it was all going to be uncharted territory for him. He had never lived with anyone but his father, and even that was hit or miss. The closest thing he ever had to a stable home life is when he lived with Archie and Fred Andrews during high school.

“Dad, I don’t know. But, if I don’t try, will I regret not giving something that could be amazing a shot? Do  _ you _ think I’m ready?”

“Jug, are any of us ever  _ really  _ ready? The things that are worth it aren’t going to be easy. Do you wanna be with Betty?” FP asked. Jughead didn’t expect the bluntness from his father’s mouth, but he wasn’t sure why he expected anything different.

“It’s all still so new. I think I definitely feel something for her, and who knows what that could turn into. I’m finally worth someone’s effort, it’s worth taking the risk, right?” Jughead rubbed his hands together slowly, cracking his knuckles along the way. He chewed the inside of his lips, waiting for FP to speak.

“It seems to me that you don’t need my answer, Jug. I think you’ve already made up your mind.” FP smiled at Jughead. They both rose from their respective seats and hugged. FP patted his back. “I’m proud of you Jug. Remember, we will always be your family. We will always be here if you need to come back, but I think you’ll be just fine. Just promise me you’ll keep writing.” Jughead released his hug and looked at his dad, tears filling his eyes.

“Thanks, Dad.” Jughead walked toward the door and turned around to look at FP. The man who, despite everything, supported him. He glanced over his shoulder and gave his father a smile. FP smiled in return.

“Go get your girl.”

Jughead opened the door and made his way down the stairs to collect Archie from Sweet Pea. “Ready to go, Arch?” Archie finished what was left in his glass and slammed it on the table. “Oh, Sweet Pea, you still working down at the shop?”

“Yeah, boss, why?” Jughead threw his keys at Sweet Pea.

“Take a look at it for me, tomorrow? Have it done post haste,” he commanded, chuckling under his breath to Sweet Pea.

“Yes, sir.”

Archie gathered his jacket and walked out behind Jughead. He swung his jacket on in one fell swoop. He dug in his pocket for the keys to the truck. While searching his pockets, he felt his phone vibrate. After a while, he found his keys, then continued to take the phone from his pocket.  _ Betty Cooper _ . He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.  _ Why would Betty be texting me?  _ He opened his screen to reveal the message. 

_ Betty Cooper: Hey Arch. Meet me tomorrow _

_ morning at Pop’s? I need to talk to you. 7:00? _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Archie Andrews: Yeah, sure. Is everything okay? _

_ Betty Cooper: Yeah, everything is fine.  _

_ Just something I wanted to talk to you _

_ about before the wedding.  _

_                                                                                      Archie Andrews: Sure. Tomorrow morning. _

He closed his phone and shook his head in confusion. Jughead was waiting next to the truck. He made his way to meet him. “Now what?” Archie posited. 

“Video games? Like when we were roomies?” Jughead suggested. 

“Perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

At 6:45, Archie snuck passed a comatose Jughead on the couch. He didn’t want to wake him, especially since he was sneaking off to see his ex-fiance, Jughead’s current girlfriend, at Pop’s. Archie arrived minutes later, Betty already inside with a cup of coffee for each of them. He walked through the door as it chimed, headed toward where Betty had sat down. 

“Hey, Betty. What’s up?” Archie yawned, rubbing his freshly woken eyes. She sat across from him nervously. It was the first time they’d been alone since she left him. She didn’t say anything. “Is something wrong?”

“Arch, I just wanted to talk to you before tonight. Clear the air, so to speak.” She took a sip from her cup. “I really am sorry, Arch. I never meant to hurt you. But, it all worked out, right?” She half smiled at him, but he was sitting across the table, looking down into his cup of coffee.

“Yeah, I guess, it did.” He smiled at the thought of his impending wedding later that night.

“I also wanted to make sure you’re okay with me and Jug,” she trailed off, a smile lingering on her lips. “I know we haven’t been together in years, but he’s still your best friend. If I’m stepping on any toes, you have to let me know.”

“Betty, don’t be silly. I’m happy for you and Jughead. It about time you  _ both _ found happiness. I wouldn’t have gone to find him if I didn’t think it was going to be worth your time. Betty, I love you. And I love Jughead. That’s never gonna change.” Betty smiled at Archie’s approval of her new found relationship. They finished their coffee in silence. Archie ordered food to bring home for Jughead, he would undoubtedly be hungry when he woke up; he always was. Archie paid for the coffee, with only mild protest from Betty. They walked out of the diner and turned to each other before going to their respective vehicles. 

“Thanks, Archie.” Betty said shyly. She reached out for his hand. Archie looked into Betty’s eyes and could see genuine happiness for the first time in many years. Betty smiled at him. She leaned up and gave Archie a kiss. Archie looked down at her, confused. “Goodbye, Arch. I’ll see you tonight.” She turned on her heels and walked away, ponytail bouncing as she strutted back to the car. Archie stood there, dumbfounded. Nothing. He always thought that if they were to have ever kissed again, it would have been like they were sixteen all over again. To his surprise, he felt nothing, closure. A final goodbye to his first love. He smiled and shook his head as he walked back to his truck.

Betty returned to the Pembrook to begin the days itinerary. They had a strict schedule to keep if the wedding was going to begin on time. It was 8:00 when Betty walked through the door to a barely woken Veronica. She sipped from her mug, slowly, relishing in the flavor of her latte.

“Good morning, V! Happy wedding day!” Betty squealed. She walked up to Veronica, still not fully awake and rested her head on her shoulder. “What’s the plan for the day, Mrs. Lodge-Andrews?” Veronica smiled at Betty, taking another sip of her latte before putting the mug down on the counter. 

“Well, it’s 8:00 now. We have appointments for mani-pedis at 9:30. Hair at 12. Make up at 2. Meeting with the photographer at 3. Wedding at 6.” Veronica rattled off. “How about we send for some breakfast, it’s going to be a long day.” The girls sent for breakfast and began getting ready for their eventful day.

While the girls got ready, Archie arrived back to a still very asleep Jughead. The smell of breakfast caused him to stir. He rolled off the couch and stumbled his way into the kitchen, barely opening his eyes. He palmed the counter top in search of a coffee pot. He opened cabinets until a mug nearly dropped on his head.  _ Good morning, Jughead _ . “Hey Arch, where were you?” he checked his watch, his eyes widened when he saw the time. “And this early?” Jughead rubbed his eyes fervently with the back of his hands, dislodging the crust in the corner of his eyes. “Do I smell pancakes?” Jughead wrinkled his nose, smelling the air. 

“Yeah, here.” Archie slid the bag from Pop’s across the counter. “I was out, so I figured I’d grab you breakfast.” He smiled at Jughead. He didn’t need to know about his meeting with Betty. He didn’t need to know about the kiss. None of it mattered. This was the day he was marrying Veronica Lodge. “Eat up, Jug. We’ve got a busy day.”

Each set of friends ran through their appointments and before they knew it, it was time to leave to meet the photographer at Pickens Park. It was a whirlwind day. Betty and Veronica pulled up to the park and Jughead and Archie are already there, waiting. 

“Betty, Archie can’t see me yet. Go distract them, please?” Betty saluted to her best friend and got out of the car. The wind picked up as she closed the door. She squealed, making sure her dress did not get caught in the car door. This gained the attention of Jughead. His jaw dropped. She made her way toward them, smiling as she noticed Jughead, not in leather and not in a worn out t-shirt. He was dressed to perfection. Black suit, purple tie, same as her dress. She stopped just in front of the boys. 

“Hey fellas. So, Archie, you can’t see Veronica yet. Can you go to the gazebo and wait for her there?” she asked, walking closer to Jughead. “The first look pictures will be in ten minutes,” she added, lacing Jugheads fingers with her own. Betty smiled up at him to see, he too, was smiling. Archie silently obeyed. As he walked toward the gazebo, Jughead draped his arm over Betty’s shoulder. “Well, don’t you look dapper, Mr. Jones.” Jughead was still in shock over how beautiful Betty looked in her bridesmaid dress. His heartbeat quickened. 

She nestled into his shoulder as Veronica made her way down the walk to meet them. Veronica Lodge, soon to be Mrs. Archibald Andrews, was the epitome of radiant. Her raven hair was pinned back strategically, but still down, with soft waves, veil attached far back on the crown of her head. The dress was simple for Veronica, but that made it all the more radiant. The flow of the chiffon in the wind was breathtaking. The sweetheart bodice was beaded with pearls to the waist, where it flared out in layers of satin trimmed chiffon down to her feet. She walked slowly, holding the skirt of her dress in her hands as she made her way to Jughead and Betty.

“Veronica, wow.” Jughead said. Betty’s eyes began to well with tears.

“V.” Betty took a step toward her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. The threesome made their way toward the gazebo. Archie was there, waiting with his back to the road, as to not spoil the surprise. The photographer was standing with Archie, snapping various shots of the anxious groom. 

“Archiekins, don’t turn around yet.” Veronica said, fixing her veil, having Betty do a last minute once over to make sure everything was perfect. She walked toward him. Betty clasped her hands together in excitement. Jughead stood next to Betty, nervous. The photographer began shooting while Archie’s back was still to her. Veronica made it to the gazebo, climbed the two stairs and took Archie’s hand. Archie turned to face her, tears already in his eyes. “Hi sweetheart.” Archie had no words. Her radiance left him speechless, taking shallow breaths. He smiled.

“Ronnie. Wow. You look--” that was all Archie could muster before tears ran down his cheek. He always knew Veronica looked beautiful in any and everything, but this was something special. Photos continued in varying combinations of people. Veronica and Archie; Archie and Jughead; Betty and Veronica; Veronica and Jughead; the Andrews family, the Lodge Family, the Jones and Andrews families. Every possible combination of photos were taken in various locations around Pickens Park. 

It was ten minutes until the ceremony. People from various times of their lives came to gather for the wedding of Archie and Veronica. Betty was excited to see people she grew up with, that she hadn’t seen in years. Most of these people gave Betty a confused glance as her and Jughead ushered people to the seating in front of the gazebo. She tried not to let it get to her, but her life was no longer their business, it never was. She smiled and nodded as people like Kevin and Sheriff Keller, Josie and Sierra McCoy, Reggie Mantle, Moose, Midge, and a smattering of other high school and college friends. Mr. and Mrs. Hiram Lodge, and Fred and Mary Andrews greeted each guest graciously. The park was draped in floral arrangements and tulle; pillars wrapped gingerly with both. The smell of lilies and roses permeated the air as the wind gusted about lightly. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Betty and Jughead left to go to their beginning positions. Betty met Veronica across the park to get her ready to walk down the aisle. As Betty left, Archie popped up through the back of the gazebo to wait for his bride. 

A violinist began playing as the guests took their seats. Betty and Jughead were instructed to walk each other down the aisle. They walked to the melodies of the violin, arm in arm, both smiling uncontrollably. Not only were they happy for their friends, but it was their first event together as a couple, and what an event it was. Once they got to the gazebo, Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand and kissed her cheek softly. He went to stand next to Archie. He squeezed his shoulder in solidarity. Betty blushed as she took her stance next to where Veronica was about to be. As the music changed to something more grand, every guest turned their gaze to the top of the runner. There stood Veronica and Hiram Lodge, the veil covering her face. As they made their way down, Hiram was talking to her, making her laugh. When they reached the gazebo, Archie stepped down to take Veronica's hand. 

“Thank you, Mr. Lodge.” Archie nodded to him. Hiram nodded back, smiling, fighting his urge to cry, looking at his beautiful only daughter. “Hi gorgeous,” he whispered to Veronica.

“Hey,” she smiled wide. The ceremony was a whirlwind of love and magic. As they read their vows to each other, Jughead leaned forward and winked at Betty. 

“Is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wed today? Speak now or forever hold your peace,” the minister said. A hush fell over the crowd, guests eyes making their way to Betty to see her reaction. She has no reaction, no objections. A collective relieved sigh came from the families of the bride and groom. “Do you, Archibald Andrews take Veronica Lodge to be your lawfully wedded wife,” the minister recited.

“I do.” Archie smiled.

“Do you, Veronica Lodge, take Archibald Andrews to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Veronica winked.

“Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride,” he said to Archie, smiling. Archie fed his hand to Veronica’s neck and kissed his bride. The guests applauded ceremoniously. Archie lifted his fist in the air. They turned around and made their way back to the top of the runner, followed by Betty and Jughead, hand in hand. 

The reception immediately followed the ceremony on the other end of the park. As the guests made their way across the park, they were continuously congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. Betty and Jughead meandered slowly, reveling in the magic of the ceremony, still hand in hand. They eventually stopped and watched everyone filter into the tents set up. 

“What a beautiful wedding,” Betty sighed, wiping a rogue tear from her eye, careful to not smudge her perfectly applied makeup. 

“Speaking of beautiful,” Jughead segued, “you are looking pretty fierce Miss Cooper.” He smiled sheepishly. He had to get used to having someone in his life, but complimenting Betty came naturally to him. Redness came creeping up her neck, into her cheeks, to the tip of her ears. It had been quite a long time since someone had complimented her, but considering it was coming from the man of her dreams, it made it that much more special.

“Thanks, Juggy.” she smiled, biting her bottom lip. “I guess we should get going to the reception, huh?” Betty began walking toward the tents. Jughead gripped her hand tighter, jolting her body back to him. He wrapped one arm around herwaist, the other cupped her cheek, drawing circles idly on her cheekbone. His eyes scanned her face, eyeing her parted lips. He felt her warm exhalation on his chin. He leaned in.

“Betty! Jughead! C’mon!” Veronica yelled from across the park. Jughead groaned audibly.


	13. Chapter 13

Betty looked into Jughead’s eyes and sighed. He let go of her face, took his arm from around her waist and took her hand. They walked toward the party in tension. The music was blaring. A DJ was set up at the front of the dance floor under the far tent. Colorful lights and smoke filled the area. 

“They have to announce the wedding party!” Veronica added. The DJ faded the music lower. He introduced The Lodges and Andrews families. 

“Now introducing the maid of honor and best man, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones!” Pulsating music played as they danced their way onto the dance floor, his arm draped around her shoulder. They laughed violently, which was very much out of character for them both, but they knew it would make Veronica and Archie laugh. They bobbed up and down to the beat when they got to their place on the floor. “And now, for the first time, Mr. Archie Andrew and Mrs. Veronica Lodge-Andrews! Let me hear you!”

Veronica and Archie had a choreographed dance routine to their entrance. They laughed along the way, finally making it to the dance floor. The music slowed to a more romantic pace. The families, Betty and Jughead moved to the perimeter of the dance floor as Veronica and Archie shared their first dance as husband and wife. His hands were at her waist and she cradled her arms around his neck and shoulders. Half way through the song, Veronica waved the bystanders to join them. Hiram and Hermione Lodge joined, then Fred and Mary Andrews. Jughead looked at Betty.

“May I?” Jughead asked, presenting his hand to Betty.

“Why certainly, Mr. Jones.” She took his hand. Jughead twirled her around, making her giggle. Jughead was not one to dance at weddings, or at all for that matter. His left hand in her right, his other hand on her waist, being careful not to cross any lines they have not experienced or talked about yet. “So, what was that before, Jug?” he blushed.

“What was what?” He said ignorantly. 

“Jug,” she said looking up at him, eyebrows raised, head cocked to the side with a smile on her face. Jughead flashed a wry smile, knowing precisely what Betty was referring to. He had no idea what he was doing, but he know he didn’t want to mess it up. She moved her arms to around his neck, laying her head on his chest, her fingers dancing on the back of his neck and into his hairline. He splayed his hand across her back, careful not to venture too low. Betty was smiling. She had not felt this comfortable, or loved, in a long time. She felt at peace. Jughead smiled to himself, as he kissed the top of Betty’s hair, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of vanilla and strawberry. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, but it was fine enough for that moment. For the first time in many years, Jughead Jones had butterflies in his stomach. The song faded out and into something more upbeat. The pair stayed as they were, neither realizing it had changed for nearly a minute. They both snapped back to reality when Kevin Keller tapped Betty on the shoulder.

“Betty Cooper? This is the last place I thought you'd be.” Kevin exclaimed pulling her in for a hug. They had been close friends throughout high school. 

“Welp, here I am.” She huffed, already tired of the assumptions being made of her. She smiled through it, as she always had. Kevin could see the mild aggravation in her face and took that as a cue to leave. Jughead saw the pain in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and led her off the dance floor toward a quieter part of the park. “Jug, where are we going?” They walked a few more yards away and Jughead let out a deep sigh. 

“I knew this was going to be difficult for you.”

“No, Jug. I’m fine, really.” Betty insisted.

“Well, you couldn’t see your face when Kevin came up to you. It wasn’t too ladylike.” He laughed. “I know it’s a lot, especially at once.” Jughead continued more seriously. 

“I guess-- I thought I could handle it. Turns out, I was wrong.” Betty had admitted defeat.

“Betty, you’re not wrong. You are handling it. Very well, I might add. This is a strange situation for anyone. When someone inevitably asks about our first date, the response is always going to be: ‘Well, we were the wedding party in her ex-fiance’s wedding to her best friend’. So, that’s never going to go away. I’m sure there’s a better way we can word it.” Jughead was rambling. Betty laughed at his apparent nervousness. 

“Well, thank you for that vote of confidence,” she smiled. Betty reached up and grabbed his lapels, playing with the hemline of his suit and loosening his tie. Jughead unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt, airing out his neck. “Better?” she giggled.

“Much better.” He smiled at her. He searched her face, not sure what he was looking for. His eyes caught hers, the green the most vibrant he’d seen. “When do you leave? To go back?” Jughead broke the gaze and looked toward his feet. 

“I haven’t really decided yet, probably next week. I’ve gotta go back to work eventually. What’s your plan?” Betty asked nervously. They had spoken briefly about Jughead moving with her, but shook it off, figuring it was too far fetched for him to consider. Betty wasn’t sure she really wanted to know the answer. She slowly dropped her hands from his lapels and turned away from him. She nervously played with the hem of her dress, waiting for Jughead to respond. 

“Baltimore seems as good a place as any to finish my next novel,” Jughead breathed. Betty picked her head up and looked over her shoulder. Jughead was walking closer to her. He wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “If that offer is still on the table.” Betty caressed his arms then tapped them, indicating she wanted to move. She turned around, without words, and slid her arms around his torso, underneath his jacket. She listened to his heart race. “So, is that a yes?”

Betty held him at arms length, hands still cupping his waist. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. His eyes searched her face for any sign of hesitation. There wasn’t one. Not one iota of Betty’s demeanor appeared hesitant to beginning their life together, learning along the way. He placed his hand on her neck, tracing her jawline, scratching the back of her neck. She smiled at the touch. Jughead leaned down and kissed Betty. Their first kiss. It was soft and gentle, just as Betty always thought it would be. He placed his forehead on hers and smiled. She fluttered her eyes open, blushing. Butterflies danced in their stomachs, like they were teenagers all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

The reception lasted well into the night. By midnight, the only ones left were Betty, Veronica, Archie and Jughead. They laughed, sipping their beverages of choice. 

“What a purely Lodge event this was, V. Thank you for including us.” Betty spoke for her and Jughead. They said their goodbyes as Veronica and Archie poured themselves into the town car to bring themselves back to their home, preparing to leave for their honeymoon the next evening. Betty and Jughead waved them along as they walked aimlessly into the night. Their pace was slow, neither in any hurry to get anywhere. After a while, they stopped to sit on a bench because Betty was beginning to hobble. Wearing high heels for more than twelve hours is not something she was accustomed to. She took them off and stretched her feet. She picked them up in her hand and stood  back up, ready to go again. Jughead was in awe of her. The simplest things she did made him smile involuntarily. “What?” Betty caught him looking at her, smiling.

“Nothing. Do you wanna piggy back ride the rest of the way?” Jughead laughed.

“We don’t even know where we’re going,” Betty laughed. “But, it looks like we’re close to Pop’s. Late night snack?” She saw the glow of neon lights, just up ahead.

“Is that even a question?” Jughead laughed. He took Betty’s hand in his as they continued the short distance to Pop’s. Jughead took off his jacket and flung it over his shoulder on his curled index finger. His tie was loose and he took down the matching purple suspenders. “Glad to see Pop’s keeping this place going,” he said plopping himself into a booth, tossing the jacket in the seat before he sat. The diner was empty. Betty sat across from Jughead, laughing as he continued talking about anything and everything. “So, Miss Betty Cooper. What’s the plan when we get back to reality?” He tucked his fists under his chin. 

“Well, I go back to work, and you do what you do best. Which reminds me, I’ve got to book my train ticket back when I wake up tomorrow, return the rental car,” Betty rattled off a list of things she needed to do before she left her childhood home of Riverdale. 

“Or. Or. Hear me out,” he started, holding it hands out in front of him. “You mail everything but the essentials back to your place, pack a backpack and we road trip it back. Hop on my bike, and just go. We’ll make it back there eventually. We leave tomorrow. Stop when and where we want, but maybe we take the time to get reacquainted before we jump back into real life.” Jughead knew this idea was far fetched and very unlike Betty Cooper. Betty Cooper was not known for her spontaneity. 

“It’s only a five hour drive, Jug.” she laughed.

“Who cares. It’ll be fun. What’s a few more days of fun before going back to deadlines and publishers?” Jughead raised his eyebrows, trying to convince his blonde beauty to give in. Her eyes wandered the diner. They eventually landed back on his face, smiling the biggest, cheesiest grin she’d even seen on him. She fiddled with her hands while she thought it over. She laughed to herself.

“The hell with it. Why not?” Betty agreed. “But, I can’t say I’ve ever been on a motorcycle before.” Jughead was not surprised that she’d never ridden on a bike. He was surprised, however, that she agreed. “Like you said, what’s a few extra days?” Jughead was overjoyed. They discussed the logistics of the move, things they’d have to work out when they got home. The next thing they knew, the sun was beginning to rise. They had been in the diner for hours, both excited to share their lives with the other, filling the other in on what they’d missed in ten years--reconnecting. Pop came around and refilled their coffee mugs. “So, it’s tomorrow. When are we leaving?” Betty said excitedly.

“Now, now, Betty. There is still much to do before before we leave. Patience, my darling. I hear it’s a virtue.” Betty knew all about patience, she was patient for years, and it was finally paying off for her. She giggled at him, shaking her head. “You go do what you need to do, I’ll wrap up some things here, and we’ll ride off into the sunset. How’s that sound? Meet me at the Wyrm when you’re done,” he teased. To Betty Cooper, the plan sounded perfect, even if he was only teasing. 

Betty and Jughead went their separate ways; Betty to retrieve her car from Veronica’s and Jughead to collect his bike from Sweet Pea. He was now tasked with finding a second helmet for Betty, for her safety. Jughead paid Sweet Pea for his great work, ensuring it was in perfect working order, before taking the long trip with Betty. Betty picked up her car from Veronica and returned to her mother’s home. No one was there. She showered the Lodge-Andrews wedding and the hours of diner conversation off of her exhausted, but excited body. She adorned her body with a comfortable pair of jeans, converse sneakers, and a floral tank top. She packed a few sets of clothes and some basic toiletries into a backpack, as she was instructed. The rest of her clothes and items from the last month, and a few of her childhood keepsakes, made their way into a brown cardboard box, was labelled and dropped off at the post office. She returned the car to its intended drop off point in SoDale. She wandered around, taking in the sights and sounds of Riverdale one more time. The wind blew her hair gently as she took a deep breath.

She wandered into the Whyte Wyrm in the early afternoon. Jughead was sitting at the bar with his father. Jughead saw Betty walk through the door and smiled. He stood up to greet her. The bar was nearly empty, as it was still fairly early. Betty was worried that he’d been sitting at the bar, considering his previous history with alcohol. She soon realized, she had nothing to worry about. He had showered and changed his clothing into something much more suitable for travel than a tuxedo. He took her by the hand and kissed her forehead. She blushed.

“Guys, you remember Betty? Right?” Jughead introduced. FP smiled at her, nodding his head. Sweet Pea waved. “We’re gonna be off soon, so, let me make sure I have everything.” He patted the messenger bag at his side. “Yup, that’s everything,” he cackled. FP shook his head, smiling. Betty looked at him, curious about how he spent so long on the road with only a small bag. “Betty, come with me a second, please.” He motioned with his head to follow him. He led her up the stairs to FP’s office. Upon opening the door, there was a box on the desk. It was fairly sizable. “For you, dear.” he motioned toward it.

“What?” Betty was confused. Jughead nudged her toward it. “What is it?” Jughead gave her a look that read  _ just open it. _ She did, cautiously. She wasn’t too sure what to expect. She lifted the lid of the box. She lifted the helmet out of the box. “Thanks, Jug. Safety first, right?” she laughed.

“Keep going,” Jughead said, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. She reached back into the box, feeling around for something else, her tongue slightly sticking out between her teeth, her eyes squinting as she patted the inside of the box, without looking. Her fingers skimmed something soft, buttery almost. She gripped the leather. A leather jacket is something Betty Cooper never thought she’d own. She turn around and looked at him, her eyes wide. “Safety first,” he winked. She slipped it on. It fit her perfectly. The stark contrast of leather and feminine floral suited Betty.  _ Damn. _

Betty approached him, leather now gripping her shoulders. “Miss Cooper, dare I say, you look simply Southside.” He raised his eyebrow. “I’m sure past Betty is screaming for the hills.” Jughead laughed. 

“This is definitely something...different,” Betty said, grabbing the lapels of the leather collar on Jughead’s shoulders. She raised herself on her toes and pressed her lips firmly into his. “Maybe different is exactly what I need--what  _ we  _ need, right now.” She lowered herself down, patting his collar down. He tousled her flowing blonde tresses, not bound by her signature ponytail for the first time in ages. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. He led the way out of FP’s office and back to the bar. A few more people had filtered in. They approached Sweet Pea and FP smiling. FP rose from his bar stool. They chatted idly for a few more minutes before they decided it was time to leave.

“Take care of my boy, Betty.” FP laughed, hugging her. “Thank you for making him the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time.” he whispered to her during their embrace. “Call me if you kids need anything,” he added. 

“We will, Dad.” Jughead said, shaking his father’s hand. “Thanks again, Sweet Pea.” Sweet Pea nodded and said goodbye to Jughead and Betty. They walked out the door, Jughead’s arm around his leather clad girlfriend’s waist. They reached the front door of the Whyte Wyrm. They both took a deep breath. They were officially in uncharted territory. They were nervous, but tried not to let the other know. “Ready?” he said looking over to his right. Betty was staring straight ahead, squinting in the sun. She nodded in silence. 

He led the way to the bike, good as new thanks to Sweet Pea. They settled their bags into the side compartments. Betty fastened her helmet and zipped her jacket. Jughead secured himself on the bike before assisting her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. He started the machine and it vibrated under them. He used his foot to dislodge the kickstand. “Here goes nothing,” Jughead said.

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove around locally before Betty got the hang of being the passenger. Over time, she loosened her grip, but only slightly. The subtle, but noticeable movement from Betty let Jughead know she was relaxed enough to begin their trip. He moved his hand from the handle of his bike to her hand on his stomach. She smiled.

“Let’s go home,” she said. They rode off into the setting sun, wind in their faces. Betty turned her head and pressed the side of her face into Jughead’s back. Jughead smiled.

_ Home _ . Jughead smiled. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, shout out to my sister for being my beta and editor. Any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!  
> @squids2therescue on tumblr.


End file.
